PS118 AND THE NEW PRINCIPAL
by Charlie Van House
Summary: This is the first recess /hey arnold story I have published. please review I am begging you
1. Chapter 1

The vengeance chronicles

Chapter 1

The new principle

Arnold, Helga, and the gang watched as Wolts bid adew to Ps118. It was nice to see him go but they all said good luck to him anyway. Wolts walked out of the school with a tear in his eye. As Wolts walked down the school pathway for the very last time, a car pulled up in front of him. Out of it came a young man who would suceed Wolts as the principal of PS188. Wolts had been fired recently for delving into the school funds to buy himself a new car. The school board gave Wolts a choice whether to keep the car or keep his job. Wolts took the car. Wolts looked back at PS118 and did what Nixon did when he left the white house. Wolts laughed as he got into his new ferarri and drove away.

The young man who was to be the new principle looked at the school with pride and ambition in his eyes. He would win over the students, teachers, janitors and lunch ladies. He would win this school over so that they would do whatever he said, and then he would have his revenge. Not against PS118 but against another school far back on the west coast, a place called third street school. The new principal walked toward PS118.

"Well surefire, that pricipal looks a lot better than Worlts" Stinky said to the gang.

"Do we even know this guy" Sid said

"All we know is that he come from California" Gerald said

"Good, than maybe he can get football head here over to L.A. with him." Helga said

"He lives at my boarding house for the time being" Arnold said

"He does" Iggy asked

"Yes" Arnold said. "But his last name is hard to pronounce, I think it rhymes with Rotweiler.

As they were talking the young man walked into the classroom and stood behind them and said "hello".

Arnold and the gang turned around and saw the new principal. They looked at him timidly.

"Oh, and by the way it's Detweiler not Rotweiler. Now if you will please take your seats I will introduce my self to you." The gang took their seats and sat down. "So who are you" Helga said defensivly.

"My name is T. J. Detweiler and I am your new principle."


	2. Chapter 2

The Principal's story.

"So who are you" Helga asked.

"I came from California to teach at this delightful new school. I was booted from my old school because of an accident." T.J. said

"What kind of accident gets a principal fired from his school?" Gerald asked.

"The kind when everyone in the school turns against you just because they don't trust you anymore." T.J. said

"What do you mean" Arnold asked

"Look, it's a long sad tragic story and I don't want to talk about it." T.J. said firmly "Now don't you have studying to do." He left the classroom and walked toward his office.

"Well, that was a little rude" Wanda said.

"Yeah, what's the deal with this guy" Gerald asked

"I don't know, Gerald, but I don't like it." Arnold said

Over the next few weeks, Principal Detweiler turned out to be a very good principal. The first thing he did was make plans to enlarge the playground. The second thing he did was make a schedule that every kid had to follow. He was also fair enough as to give a five minute break between bells so kids could get to class on time. A couple of students, mainly Wolfgang and his gang, lingered out to long after the bell and was locked out of there classroom. They had to go get the principal to get the teacher to let them in. Detweiler's answer was to instead have the kids who were late take up their studies in his office while he went out to play golf.

The best thing he did at the school however was to hire a personal bodyguard to watch over the playground and make sure kids wouldn't hurt themselves. Nobody knew the guys name and it was rumored he was in league with the mafia. It worked out very well when one of the kids fell from the jungle gym. The bodyguard caught him before he hit the ground in no seconds flat. He was a good bodyguard and in no time at all Principle Debtweiler was named a good principal.

The problem was that whenever somebody asked him about his past he just said that he went to school in California, left it, spent some time in Morocco, then went to teaching school, and became principal here.

Of course no one knew the real reason until the one fateful day when Arnold heard some kind of weird sound coming from T.J.'s room at the boarding house. He went to the door and knocked. "Come in" came a startled cry. Arnold entered the room and there sat T.J. Detwieler tears coming down his face staring at some king of picture.

"Are you okay, Principle Detweiler?" Arnold asked

"No Arnold I am not okay" T.J. said as he wiped his eyes. "I've got to tell somebody or I will burst with sorrow." T.J. said

"What are you talking about" Arnold asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" T.J. asked

"Sure, Principal Detweiler." Arnold said

"Kid, cut out the principal crap, just call me T.J." T.J. said

"Okay, T.J." Arnold said

"Okay listens closely because this is how it goes. The real story of how I came here is not for the faint of heart, but since you are listening I will tell you any way. Do you see this picture?" T.J. Said showing Arnold the picture.

"Yes" Arnold said. In the picture was a group of six kids. He could find T.J. out in a minute. He was the short kid with a red hat and green coat. He saw a tall black boy and a nerdy tall girl behind T.J. He saw a spunky girl with a weird hat that looked a bit like Helga except black hair. He saw a big giant kid with blond hair and a skinny short kid standing in front of him. "Nice picture" Arnold said

"Look at the date." T.J. told Arnold

Arnold looked at the date and was shocked to see that this picture was made a few months earlier. "Oh so this kid who looks like you is your son"

"No" T.J. said sadly. "That kid is me"

"But that makes no since, if this is you and this picture was made a few months earlier than shouldn't you still be a kid instead of a 25 year old man."Arnold said shocked

"Do you see the tall skinny girl with the glasses standing at my left shoulder?" T.J. asked.

"Yes"

"Did you know she was a genius? She could make a simple cloning machine out of a hair dryer, don't ask how. Anyway the reason for the extreme aging is because of one OF HER INVENTIONS" T.J. roared in rage. He seethed in anger for a minute and then began telling the story.


	3. Chapter 3

The story

Gretchen Grundler walked home alone. Her friends had been given detention because they pissed off Miss Finster. She walked until she got home. She did some scientific stuff for a few hous when her mother came into the room. "Gretchen dear, one of your friends is here to see you."

"Ok, Mom thanks." Gretchen said. She left her room and walked into the living room. There sat T.J. looking angry. "Oh, hi, T.-," but T.J. cut her off.

"I am sick and tired of being a kid" T.J. said angrily. "You know what Miss Finster had us do in detention today, she had us scrape the bunions off her feet. If I see another bunion I gonna blow chunks." He said seething.

"Oh, I 'm sure it wasn't that bad." Gretchen said, "Where are the others,"

"They were so grossed out they went home." T.J. said sighing. "I better get home too." He said getting up. "You know for what it's worth, I wish I could be a grown up. Buy Gretch."

He left and closed the door behind him. Gretchen was still thinking about what he said, and then she had an idea.

Next day, Gretchen met the other five at the bus stop. She asked them all to come by her house after school. She also told them to not get detention. The school day went by without incident and they all walked to Gretchen's house. Gretchen led them to the garage where there was a thing underneath a blanket. Gretchen lifted the blanket to show them an invention.

"So what is it?" Spinellie asked.

"It is an age accelerator." Gretchen said "When T.J. came by my house last night, he told me that he wished he could be an adult, now this helps any kid who is burdened by things drop them overnight."

"Gretch, what have you done" Vince said horrified.

"What are you talking about?" Gretchen said unknowingly.

"This is an invention that should be destroyed immediately." Mikey said

"What are you talking about," Gretchen said astonished

"Gretch let me break it down for you," Spinellie said, "Kids are supposed to be kids, if the adults ever got wind of that thing, they would use it on all kids and turn us into adults, and I don't know about you but I don't WAT TO BE TURNED INTO AN ADULT." She said yelling.

"Besides if the army got a wind of the thing, they could reverse engineer it and turn adults into kids." Gus said squeamishly. "I think you need to destroy it." Gus said

"I don't think so" T.J. said picking up the invention. "This thing could be a miraculous breakthrough for anyone who just wanted to be an adult for a change. Imagine a kid who was bullied by older kids could turn into an adult and punish them. Imagine also if you will a kid turning himself into an adult and becoming principal of his school." T.J. said smiling deviously.

"But before the kid/principal became principal of his school, the former would have to be ousted by some sort of scandal or better offer." Gretchen said smiling the same smile as T.J.

"Okay, I'm lost." Spinellie said, "What are you two talking about."

"I'm talking about me using this thing to become principal of Third Street School."

"But that's madness, madness I say" Mikey said

"Madness is it or genius." T.J. said.

"Okay you both are crazy" Vince said, "Besides we don't even know if it works on kids."

"No we don't," T.J. said handing the age accelerator over to Gretchen, "But we're fixing to. Hit it, Baby."

The gang broke out in protest as Gretchen pointed it at T.J. and pushed the button. A beam of neon light broke out of the end and hit T.J. in the test. He grunted in pain as he started to grow. His face sprouted facial hair and he reached 6 ft. His shoulders turned broad and he in more pain now cropped up to a fetal position. The gang panicked and tackled Gretchen to the ground. She dropped the device and it broke apart as it hit the floor. The neon light disappeared as T.J. got to his feet.

The gang looked at him in awe as he spoke. "What are you all looking at?" They all gasped when he spoke. His voice was deep. He was the age of 25 and he was powerfully built for that age. Unfortunately for the girls, his kid clothes had burst leaving him butt naked. Gretchen got to her feet and looked at T.J.

"Eureka." She said and she ran and hugged T.J. Which in my opinion was a stupid idea a 10 year old girl hugging a naked 25 year old? It's kind of sickening. Anyway the gang who were starstrucked finally got there voice in.

"You think we could have given him some adult clothes to wear," Vince said,

Gretchen broke apart from T.J. and said, "I forgot, I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs and came down with a nicely tailored suit. T.J. put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. To say I looked good was an understatement. I was fine and handsome and b-e-a-utiful.

T.J. looked back at Gretchen and said "you're going to put me back together again I hope." He said.

"Of course, I am but I have to fix the invention first thanks to them." Gretchen said pointing to the gang.

"Well, take some time before doing that there is a few people I want to prank first." T.J. said before an old man's voice said, "Short man, time to go to bed." T.J. was brought back to the present and saw Arnold. "I'll pick up the story tomorrow night Arnold, and keep this out little secret, OK" Arnold left the room and T.J. looked at the picture again. A heating acid like feeling was boiling inside of him as he looked at Gretchen in the picture. The feeling was hatred. "One day," T.J. said, "Somehow, someway, your gonna pay." He threw the picture from him. It hit the wall with a crack in it. Strangely enough, by T.J.'s willfulness of anger, or by coincidence. The crack was just over Gretchen in the photo. T.J. looked at the photo and smiled. "See, fate's on my side." He left the picture and got in the bed. The framed cracked some more. From the crack over Gretchen's head a new crack formed over T.J.'s. Fate had spoken and it decided that T.J. would bring Gretchen down even if that meant T.J. would fall to.

Stick around, what's coming up next will shock you.


End file.
